Don't Cry
by litfan1824
Summary: What if Rory had given thought to her actions after leaving Jess in the bokstore? WHat if she just couldn't leave? A song fic based on what could've happened between Rory and Jess. fluffy lit.


A/N Ok, this is my second song-fic written for the lit fan :

Review please, even if it sucks I want to know. Feel free to check out my other story as well

33Litfan1824

_Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Something is changing inside you  
And don't you know_

She missed him. Plain, simple as that. She regretted walking out of that book store almost as soon as she did. She thought about the kiss, warm, tender...and loving; something she hadn't felt in a while. Tears came to her eyes just thinking about what she was giving up, just so she could go back to...him.

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

He had lost her again. God only knows how, but he lost her. Something about the finality of this time caused moisture to appear at the corner of his eyes. He sat against the door that she had walked out of only moments before. Pressing his head to the wood, he thought. Why did he have to be such a s screw up? What did that blonde dick have that he didn't? Money? A planned out future? Didn't sound to appealing to him. As sappy as it was, he knew that all she needed was love. That was the only promise he could make, he loved her.

Give me a whisper  
And give me a sign  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard nowAnd please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
_And the times we had...baby_

Sitting against the door, not wanting to go back to her life just yet, she cried, letting it all out. What she would give to relive that kiss again, and again. As simple as walking back in seemed, she knew she couldn't do it. And yet, she didn't move; for the life that awaited her was not one she wanted to be apart of. She only really wanted love, and that had been missing for sometime. _Or maybe it was never really there at all_, she thought. She'd think of him forever, she knew that much, but what she didn't yet realize was that she could _have _him forever.

_And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

Heaven, something found in that kiss he'd given her. Almost as soon as he started it he knew, it was still the same. Leaning against that door, so close to her not knowing it. He could open it up, and there she'd be, waiting for a reason to stay. He ran his hands through his hair. He needed to move on, despite the pain it would bring. Suddenly, his sadness was masked with anger. How was she so lucky that she could just go back to _him_ and not even think of what she's leaving behind?

_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_

That was it. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't be alright, she wouldn't be ok...unless she was with him. She needed to go back in there, and hold him so tight there was no way he'd let go. If he still wanted her, then she'd have him, now and forever. And if he didn't, well, she wouldn't even think of that possibility just yet. She stood up, digging for confidence she knew she wouldn't find. This would be hard, no matter what. She wiped her eyes, dully noting how red and puffy they were. She reached for the handle, slowly turning it as her heart palpitated through her chest.

_And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonightAnd don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight_

_This was really it, _he thought. Slowly, he stood from the floor ready to call it a night. He wouldn't be that guy that let's one love-probably only love-tear him apart inside. If she didn't want him, fine. Wiping what little tears he had, he ambled towards the stairsfeeling empty, hurt, and most of all disappointed, the she couldn't just stay with him. He made it to the stair case, when he heard the door open softly. His heart skipped a beat as a tear-stained face came into view.

_  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry_

Words couldn't describe what they were feeling. Both, just standing there, one with a look of amazement, the other sadness. He wouldn't let her go, not again. He ran towards her, not letting her get away. Her arms flew around his neck as soon as he was close enough to touch. He held her to him, tightly, letting her know that he needed her. She sobbed into his jacket, letting all of her emotions out. He took her face in his hands, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering, _"I love you, please, don't cry."_

She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "_I love you too, and I'm yours."_ He couldn't help the smile that took over his features. She loved him, and she was his. He kissed her, hard and full of passion. She eagerly reciprocated, wanting all of him right then. He took her hand, and led her quietly up stairs to his apartment. She would cry no longer, for she'd found what she really wanted all along.

_  
Don't you cry  
Tonight _

A/N The end once again! This is only a oneshot, so it is complete. Please review, even if it was awful, just let me know. I'll try and get another story up soon thanks for reading!

33Litfan1824


End file.
